24 Hours for Answers
by itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: The year is 2008, and a large gaggle of people have all been crammed into a business room. Why? Because a mysterious girl has appeared, saying that in the near future, each on of them will become a YouTuber. She has technology from her time, and the brain to match. But how can they trust a girl that has only been there for 24 hours? Summary sucks. Sorry. R&R. PHAN!
1. Chapter 1

Twenty Four Hours To Get The Answers chapter one: prologue

A/N this is my first time posting around YouTube, so any kind of help would be greatly appreciated. Next chapters will be lots longer. Next chapter up soon.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these people, because they are people, and I can't own them.

I stood up drowsily, my mind foggy as and pull myself up from the ground. I look every which way, trying to discreetly uncover where I am. I find tons of people standing at me, some tall, some short, females, males, fat, skinny, light, dark, smiles, frowns. They all, thought, had one similarity: Their cameras.

"We've been waiting for you," a single figure stepped up from out of the dark throngs of people, "Come with me." He smiled. He smiled a smile I couldn't help but trust. He didn't wait for my approval, but turned the opposite direction and glided forward. I followed, the people parted as we passed, some where silent, staring at me and the man in awe, some were whispering I hated the disbelieving whispers.

Ten minutes earlier

It was summer of 2008, and a crowd of confused people were standing, whispering and fidgeting, as they waited for the stranger with red hair to explain. He set one foot upon the raised flooring, and everything stopped. The crowd stopped moving. Stopped talking. practically stopped breathing.

"I believe you are wondering why I have gathered you all here today," He spoke, talking in their silent nods with appreciation, "When the truth is I don't even know myself." The crowd said nothing, but their silence was encouraging. The man Continued.

"My name is Ben Cook. I was lounging at home early, when a mysterious letter arrived. It was not delivered through The Post, but by a hooded stranger. They spoke nothing and handed me a letter," He looked around at their disbelieving faces, after all, what could all of these people had in common? Nothing, Ben took out a letter, hands shaking as he unfolded it, "It reads: 'Dear Ben Cook, I know you don't know me, but you will soon enough, you see, yourself, along with every other human in this room, plays a big role in the future. A young stranger will appear in a matter of minutes, and she will explain, but beware, she will only be here for twenty four hours.'" His voice faded out in a whisper. The excited talking started almost instantly, all about the strange girl who may or may not appear.

Back to the present

The red headed man lead me to a private room to the left. He gestured me in, and I happily obliged.

"Who are you?" He questioned, right as I had walked through the door. I turned to face him and smiled,

"I," I spoke smile in my voice, "Am both your worst enemy and your greatest friend, for I am from the future." He stared at me like I was crazy, but shockingly enough, seemed to accept it,

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me, not in an unfriendly way, though, in a more curious way.

"Each person in that room right now," I started off, "Is a YouTuber, know or sometime in future." Each of you are fairly big in that time, and so I decided to pay to a little visit, answer some questions, and to help you guys get a generally better idea, so that you know what your lives will be like in the future. But get them out now, I am after all, only here for twenty four hours.


	2. chapter one

24 Hours for Answers Chapter One: Hour One

a/n Hey guys! Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I have five stories I have been trying to upload, so it has taken longer.

Video: Sweets For Two by: Alex Day

Ship: Carrie Hope Fletcher/Alex Day

She walked out into the room, Ben Cook right behind her, every eye turned on to her as she walked out, some looked shocked, so look scared, and some looked curious. She took in each expression, and with each look her confidence grew.

** She spoke with a voice unlike what one would expect from her, it was slightly low, and had a mysterious undertone, her accent was thick, but nobody could tell where it was from. **

** m both you wildest dream and your worst nightmare, I come from the future...**Each one of you is a youtuber, or does something big on Youtube in my time, I would not only like to bring you tales of your future, but to help you make some do we know we can trust you?Well,Mr. Alex Day, I know that you can trust me, what would you like me to do to show you?Hhhooo Wwwww, Wwwwww do you know my name?s eyes were fearful and backed away from her as he spoke.

re a famous youtuber, Alex, how could I not know of you?In Fact, since you are so outspoken, Mr. Day, way don** As she spoke, an old projector was brought up, she shone the light on the wall, and went to the internet on the desktop computer right next to it. **

** She went to Youtube, which looked the same as it had moments ago, and she went to the search bar and typed As they were waiting for it to load, she returned to the microphone She asked all though she already knew the answer. **

** m Carrie Hope Fletcher.**Well, come right on Ms. Fletcher,Please stand next to Alex.s.

** He spit out strands of her hair, **

** m so sorry!**It** He said. She opened her mouth, but the video cut them off. **

**They turned to a much older looking Alex, standing tall, his pale skin contrasting with the exposed brick of the apartment windows. **

**XXX **

**The video had ended about five minutes ago. As everyone turned towards Alex and Carrie, who were staring at nothing but each other. Their mouths were open in pure shock, and they looked like they had seen a ghost. But the smiles were in there eyes. **

**Demona asked the crowd, but they to were shocked. This wasn**How about another one, Carrie? Alex?My Valentine Its Way Past My Bedtime. *Sip* Ugh it really bothers me when people donm right handed I want to show you what I have written on my ,That


End file.
